


askfic! for kaynibbler16

by sonicenvy



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Ask Fic, F/M, Ficandchips, Ficlet, this was an askfic! in response to a post that kaynibbler16 made on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 02:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4245828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonicenvy/pseuds/sonicenvy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written in response to this:<br/>"Crackfic idea: what if the only way for the Doctor to communicate telepathically was through lip to lip contact and the Doctor and Rose spend half an adventure liplocked to prevent the bad guys from guessing their plans."<br/>-kaynibbler16</p>
            </blockquote>





	askfic! for kaynibbler16

**Author's Note:**

> This is a repost from tumblr + I might be convinced to continue this thing if there's enough interest. Please leave kudos and comment; that's the stuff that feeds the muse and will practically guarantee more fic from me. As always doctor who doesn't belong to me, no matter how much I wish it did.....

     The Doctor had landed them both in prison, again. Rose wasn't sure whether to be ecstatic (the Doctor had officially surpassed her in the number of their arrests he'd caused, by her very through tally; this of course meant that next time they went for chips he'd most certainly have to pay) or scared (Their prison guards, a pair of burly, eight foot tall, purple skinned Klexions looked pretty frightening with their awfully dangerous and pointy spears. Honestly, the only fortunate thing that Rose could see about their current situation was that they had been allowed to share a jail cell. When they’d been arrested for their public indecency (all the doctor had done was taken Rose’s hand) he’d mentioned to their arresting officers that they were voosted, whatever that meant, and that they had to share a cell.   
     When she was certain that their guards weren’t watching Rose hissed to him, “I hope you have a plan, because I’ve got nothing,”   
     As soon as Rose had spoken, both guards turned around, and the taller of the two growled, “No talking,” he gave them both what passed for a nasty look with his 13 iridescent green eyes, pointing his spear at them, poking it through the cell bars.   
     The Doctor glared at Rose, and she desperately wanted to say something. Before Rose knew what was happening the Doctor’s lips were on hers.   
His slightly panicked, and highly apologetic voice filled her head. “here’s the plan…” he said. 


End file.
